


a piece of work

by sengen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen/pseuds/sengen





	a piece of work

"..and that's just fucking stupid, don't you think?! He could've blown the whole place with his sheer stupidity!" It's been past an hour since midnight and here Gen was, listening to a drunk person who just crashed in his apartment bitch about science stuff (which he had zero idea all about) and his stupid co-workers. Yes, he really made himself comfortable here, didn't he? 

He isn't much of a stranger, actually. He's the attractive leek who lives just a few walks from his room. Did he just let a complete stranger stay in his place because he fancies him? 

"Sounds awful." _Just how much did this guy drink tonight?_ Gen thought. He's been wanting to initiate some conversations for quite awhile now, but a "hello" and "how's your day going?" just won't do on him. He's always busy with his own stuff, not even bothering to look at Gen while he responds to his 'good morning's with a mere nod. Gen actually finds it cute and isn't, not even a little, discouraged into finding a way to talk to him. 

"Are you listening to me?" 

Gen got quite preoccupied with his thoughts. He took a sip from his tea, "Yeah, of course, I'm listening; attentively. You're being rude to your uhh- friend." 

"Co-worker. He's not my friend." Senku looked at him with a blank face. "You know what I'm just gonna go and sleep." He stood up, almost falling down the couch again before Gen caught him in his arms. Gen realizes that the man's actually a few inches taller than he is, "Careful..."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room for about a minute. "H-hey, you okay?" Gen fixed him down the couch only to find him sound alseep. 

For all the trouble this leek have caused, from throwing up on Gen's shirt earlier down to cozily situating himself in his couch, Gen can't help a laugh.

"Didn't know you're such a piece of work." 


End file.
